Legend of Zelda: Earth Crisis
by Triforce of Shadow
Summary: Thousands of years after Hyrule was destroyed a new land called America is now in that area. But something strange is happening. Monsters and undead are attacking America and spreading around the world. Find out the details in Earth Crisis. M for violence
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The wind blew harshly over the huge beach somewhere in Florida. It picked up the sand in wisps and then sent it back down. Three people, two men and a woman, were getting ready to leave the beach. One of the men paused his packing and looked at the stormy sky. He was wearing blue swimming trunks and a matching sleeveless shirt. He brushed his thick brown hair out of his hazel eyes.

"Wow, looks like it's gonna be a big one."

The other man looked up as well. He was wearing red trunks with a blue, unbuttoned Hawaiian type shirt. He was blonde haired and blue eyed. "Yeah really. We better get to the car before it starts raining. We parked in the sand and if it's wet we'll probably end up pushing it out." The woman frowned at the thought of pushing the car up off the beach. She wasn't one to do that sort of work. She wore a tiny yellow two-piece bathing suit with a short skirt. Her dirty blonde hair was medium length and hung loose. In the wind is swirled about her shoulders.

"Hurry up Matt." She complained. The man in blue nodded and went back to packing. When he finished the three of them started to turn away from the sea when Matt suddenly yelled and pointed at it. "Hey guys! Look! There's a boat sinking out there!" The other two looked and saw a semi-large ship sinking. Suddenly a large blue and white tentacle picked it up and tossed it at the beach. It landed about a hundred yards to the right of the group, tilted slightly toward them and mostly in one peice. The man with the red trunks gapped in amazement. "Holy- did you see that?!" The woman tugged on his arm. "Let's get out of here!" The man freed himself from the woman and took a step forward.

"Wait, we gotta see if there's anyone in there."

"Judd! What if that thing comes up here?!" The woman complained. Matt started to follow Judd. "Matt!" Matt turned to look at her. "Come on Lucy, we'll see then get outta here." Lucy pouted and glanced at the sea as she and Matt followed Judd. When Judd reached the ship he climbed on deck then helped Matt up. He reached down for Lucy but she shook her head.

"Uh uh, no way. I don't want to see any dead bodies!"

Judd sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! What if that thing comes up here like you said?" Lucy's face turned to a pout again and her blue eyes glared slightly but she reached up and let Judd pull her aboard. Matt and Judd started looking around and yelling. Lucy followed them, still pouting but now looking more frightened. "Hello? Anyone here? Hello?" They reached the bridge and saw a man slumped over the controls. Matt checked for a pulse while Lucy clung to Judd's arm. "He's dead." Matt said grimly. Lucy shivered. "Lets get out of here." Matt nodded. "Right." He turned to face Judd and Lucy when the dead man grabbed his hand. "What the-?!"

The man turned his head to face them. His head turned a little farther than it should. His eyes and mouth were replaced by empty black holes, though the mouth was filled with sharp teeth. Lucy screamed and Matt tried to get the zombie off of him. It bit his arm and Judd grabbed a fire extinguisher, hitting it in the head. Instead of bleeding the zombies head cracked like glass, though it didn't shatter. The zombie fell back with a moan and the three ran. Tears were streaming down Lucy's face as they reached the deck. Matt looked back to see the zombie reaching the doorway. "Go, go!"

Judd helped Lucy down and she started running towards the car. The water had come up the edge of the boat so her feet splashed in it. Matt screamed and Judd looked back to see the zombie taking a bite out of his neck. Judd jumped to his feet but Matt slumped to the ground, dead. The zombie turned to Judd and he jumped off the boat and followed Lucy. Tears were still running down Lucy's face and she tripped in the water. It was about ankle deep. A huge wave came up from the water and it looked like it is about to hit her. Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!"

Just as the wave reached her it stopped and hovered over her, like a frozen picture. Judd stopped and he and Lucy looked at the wave, confused. The tears on Lucy's face had stopped flowing though they are still there. Slowly Lucy's hand came up.

"Don't touch it!"

Judd said this too late. As soon as Lucy's finger touched the water it fell and she screamed. When the wave went back into the sea Lucy was gone. Knowing he couldn't save her Judd ran to the car. He jumped in the driver's seat and tried to start it but the engine sputtered. He got out and instead of running he stupidly opened the hood. The engine was covered in a thick web and several strange spiders were crawling around. Over the abdomen of the arachnids was a hard white shell that looked somewhat like a skull. Judd took a startled step back. He heard clicking noise behind him and slowly he turned around. There stood an enormous version of the spiders in his engine. It reared up and he screamed.

_This is the end of the Prologue. I hope you liked it. I know it doesn't seem like a fan fiction yet, but that part's coming. This was edited from a script since we're not allowed to post stuff in script format so it may not be great. Anyway, comments and friendly criticism are loved. Flamers will be ignored and eventually blocked, so please don't waste your time. I'm thinking of making a comic out of this (hence the script format) so if you're interested in seeing it mail me. If I get enough people wanting to see it I'll post a link here (if I ever get around to it and if I'm allowed to post links)._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Chapter 1 coming soon... ish..._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

In a small town in Southwest Virginia the air was calm and the sky was clear. In a large house on Main Street the peace was shattered by the voice of a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Oh, come _on!_ Don't back up! Back_ flip!_"

The teenager sat on a pink ataman in front of a TV shelf. In her hands was a silver GameCube controller plugged into the top of a tall white Wii game consol. On the screen two polygon figures fought. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Mist surrounded the battle area. In the middle of the area was a small island with a dead tree. On little islands of their own stood two doors, on either end of the area. One of the figures wore a green tunic and a strangely shaped hat. He held a sword with a purple hilt in his left hand and a large metal shield in his right. Across from his stood an exact copy, though it was a black shape with red eyes.

"Don't stab! I didn't tell you to stab! He jumps on the sword you stupid idiot!" the girl yelled at the screen. "Isn't that a double negative?" asked a voice behind her. The pause screen came up and the teen turned around. There stood a thirteen-year-old girl with dark brown hair and river blue eyes. She was wearing a pink, short sleeved, fitted blouse and long jeans that hid her high heel sandals. Over her blouse she wore a black denim half-jacket. She also had blue eyeliner and bright lip gloss on.

The older girl brushed a loose strand her frizzy brown hair out of her face and glared at her sister. Her eyes looked green against the dark green t-shirt she wore, though they were usually blue, or sometimes gray. Plain blue jeans and white sneakers completed her outfit, and a black elastic held her hair in a ponytail. Where her hair was thick and curly her sister's hair was straight. "I don't care." The younger girl rolled her eyes and sighed, her weight shifting to her right foot. "You don't care about anything." The older girl bristled but she ignored the comment. Her sister said this all the time and it annoyed her. She changed the subject. "Are you going somewhere?"

Immediately the younger girls attitude changed. "Yep! Me n' Daddy are going to the Flea Market! Wanna come?" "No thanks…" "You never go anywhere." The younger one complained. "You're so lazy." "I am not!" "Don't you two start in there!" yelled a female voice from the kitchen. The two grumbled slightly and the younger one left the room. "Yeah, you are." She said a-matter-of-factly, mostly to herself. "No I'm not!" the older one said, a little too loudly. "I said don't start!" The girl growled and went back to her game, where her green clothed Hero was soon killed by his shadow.

"Aaaaaah! Not fair! I didn't even know it was the room 'til I walked into it!" "Are you _still_ fighting in there?" the voice in the kitchen asked, obviously annoyed. "No, I'm yelling at the game." "Oh, ok. Well, it's your brother's turn now, Luna. The teen groaned. "I'll be off in a minute." She said, an irritated and slightly whiny tone in her voice. As she restarted the Wii she heard a vehicle leave. It sounded like her father and sister took the truck. A boy the same age as her sister, her twin in fact, walked in. He had the same curly brown hair and blue eyes as most of the family.

"Where's Kat?" "She and Daddy went to the Flea Market." "Oh yeah…"

Luna stood and walked into the kitchen. At the end of a long, white and cluttered kitchen table a black laptop stood open. Sitting in front of it was a fifty-something woman – she looked more like forty-something – with short, curly, medium ash brown dyed hair with gold highlights and green eyes. She was the only one in the five-member family that had eyes that stayed green. Luna was the only other one with green eyes, and they changed.

"Hey Mommy, can I go to the park in costume? Chi Chi said she'd be there." "Alright…" She answered slowly, most of her attention on the screen. "But be careful." "Ok!" Walking back towards the hallway she turned and climbed up the staircase of the two-story building. At the top of the stairs was a door with a pink beaded curtain. Every foot or so there was a large heart shaped bead on each string. Next to that in the corner was an empty room with some random items in it. The door was hanging open. And next to that was a door as well. Luna passed all these and came to the end of the hall. This door was around a corner and was farthest away from the top of the stairs. The door was covered in paper signs. "Beware of cats" "Warning, Evil Teenager" "Password needed" and "Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again" were among the signs.

Luna entered this room and looked around for her violin. A white plastic folding table stood in front of the window. It was covered in papers and a large wooden art set. Between the table and the door stood a large cardboard stand-up of Anikin Skywalker from Star Wars, lightsaber raised and ready. On the other side of the table was a tall dresser with many hats on top. One was a detective hat, another was Lois Lane style. There was an army cap as well. Next to those were several baseball caps, mostly from bands.

On the other side of the dresser was a closet with no door. Many different shirts hung there, mostly t-shirts. Against the wall opposite of all this was another, shorter dresser with a large mirror. Several books were stacked here ranging from Harry Potter to Sherlock Holmes to Redwall. Most of them were one hundred plus pages and well used. To the left of the dresser was a closed door and on the other side of that was another closet, though this one was filled with boxes rather than clothes.

Between the two closets was Luna's Queen sized bed. The sheets and quilts were dark green but there were no pillows. The head of the bed had three shelves. The one on the left held several mangas. InuYasha, Vampire Game, +Anima, and Case Closed were some of the mangas neatly stacked there. The self in the middle held a few Nancy Drew books, a small rosin Labrador retriever, and a small mirror. The shelf on the right was full of random papers, mostly drawings. Behind the bed itself was a large window, like the one behind the table.

Stretched out on her bed was a medium sized orange and white cat. The top of his head and neck were orange and there was a small orange spot over his right shoulder. His back was also orange, making look almost as if he was wearing a saddle. His tail was completely orange save the white tip. The rest of his body was bright white and the orange had stripes of dark orange. When Luna had walked in the cat looked up at her with sleepy green eyes and his mouth opened wide for a huge yawn. "Hello to you too, Oscar." The girl said with a giggle.

Shutting the door she quickly got changed and when she came out anyone could have mistaken her for a boy, though her voice gave her away right off. She now wore a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of white pants. These pants were tucked into black boots that came up almost to her knees. Over this she wore a black tunic with a black belt. On her hands were black fingerless gloves and black leather arm guards. On her head was a strangely shaped hat, much like the bright orange airport flags except that this on was black and came to a point at one end. Attached to this were two pointed felt ears that covered her real ones perfectly. In these fake ears she wore a pair of small, black hoop earrings. Her brown hair only showed in the front. Though she didn't really have any bangs her hair hung down in front like long bangs.

"Hm… Now I need red eyes." Luna said to herself with a laugh. Walking back down the stairs she grabbed a sword and shield from the corner. The shield was wooden and painted all black. The sword was also wooden and rested in a black sheath. The hilt of the sword was a perfect replica of the one the Hero in the game was wielding except that it was black and had a red jewel. She strapped these onto her back and peeked into the kitchen. "I'm gone." She said to the woman at the computer. "Alright, have fun."

When Luna walked outside two large dogs ran up to her. One was a huge Chocolate Lab. He was a least a hundred and twenty pounds. The other was slightly smaller but older by a few years. This dog was a Black Lab Pointer mix. He was all black except for some white on three of his paws and his chest. His face also hade white hairs mixed with the black. He had the body and face of a pointer but the feet and neck of a Lab. "Not now guys, sorry." She said as she exited the chain-link fence that surrounded their property. The house was white with a green roof and two chimneys. Why there were two of them, Luna hadn't figured out. Perhaps she'd ask her dad…

The park was across the street from the post office and was on a street next to Main Street. It took Luna about ten minutes to get there from her house and the whole time people were honking at the costumed girl. She smiled and waved at them all. She was used to that after half a year of cosplaying. As she reached the park she saw a large group of people, the most noticeable was a girl in an outfit that matched Luna's except it was green. Her blonde hair and pretty blue eyes made her look like the Hero from Luna's game. And that was exactly who she was at the moment.

"Hey Chi Chi!" Luna called. The girl looked up and a big smile came to her face. "Stay right there." "Uh oh." Luna held up her arms as the girl ran and tackle glomped her. Luna was able to avoid falling after several years practice. "Hi." "Hi." Chi Chi replied in a flirty voice. They both giggled then walked over to the group. "Whoa… I didn't know all your friends were gonna be here." Luna said looking around. She mostly knew everyone by there character names though only she and Chi Chi were in costume today. "Hey Dark." Some of them called. Luna waved back. "So, Sora, have we got the fight music?" she asked a boy with a radio. He looked up at her with bright blue eyes. Though he wasn't in costume at the moment he still had his hair spiked up like the Kingdom Hearts character he played. "Yeah, but at four there's supposed to be some kinda special news report. I wanna listen to that when it comes on." Luna nodded and suddenly spun around at the other costumed girl, sword in hand. Chi Chi screamed and everyone laughed.

Luna smiled evilly and every one immediately knew she was officially 'In Character'. "Hello Hero." She said in a menacing voice. She sounded surprisingly male. "Dark Link, what have you done with the Princess!" Chi Chi yelled, taking out her own wooden sword and shield. Luna grinned as a line from a YouTube video, Four Swords Misadventures, came to mind. "What _haven't_ I done with the Princess?" Everyone gasped and giggled as the green clad 'Hero's' mouth fell open. "You pig!" "No, that's Ganondork." Everyone laughed. Luna, now Dark Link for the moment, took her shield off her back and side stepped off the sidewalk into the grass. Chi Chi, now Link, did as well. "You're going to pay Dark!" "Oh really?" Luna asked tauntingly.

The music came one and Luna leapt at her friend, performing a downward slash. Chi Chi blocked it with her shield and slashed from the side. Though both girls were right-handed the characters they were playing were left-handed and so they held their swords in their left hands. After half a year of practice they were rather good at 'lefty fightin' as they playfully called it. The song of choice was Hero by Nickleback. Soon a few people gathered outside the park to watch the fight, gasping every time it seemed one of them was about to lose. But Chi Chi and Luna always found ways to slip out of each other's attacks and it seemed the battle wasn't going to end any time soon. A few of the onlookers had seen these cosplayers before and even though most didn't know the characters they knew the names and several shout of "Go Link!" or "Kick his butt Dark!" could be heard. Two more fights happened after the first, each with a different song. Chi Chi won twice, though Luna won the last fight, and almost the second.

Panting, both of them sat at a picnic table while the other cosplayers commented on the battles. The people that had gathered to watch now went on with their business. During all the talking Luna mostly kept to herself. She didn't really know these people since she was home schooled. She only knew Chi Chi from church. "Hey guys! Listen to this!" the boy who played Sora yelled, turning the volume up on the radio. Every one got quiet.

"_- now on the Florida/Georgia border. Apparently a crisis has occurred that requires the army's assistance. However, we were not allowed to cross the border into Florida and General Riley Brown refuses to comment. One soldier, who has asked us not to mention his name, has told us that all contact with the state has been lost. From what we have overheard it seems that Florida was attacked yesterday at eight o' clock pm. So far that's all we know. We'll have a live report tonight at seven. Until then, this is-"_

No one waited for the reporter to finish. Immediately everyone was talking. Luna and Chi Chi gave each other frightened looks. "Terrorists?"

_Well, that ends chapter one. I'm sorry it took so long, I just haven't had much time to type and I also did a lot of editing. I think it may have been a little dull…besides the part at the end of course. It was mostly just an introduction to the main character, Luna. And _

_what started as a normal day has ended badly it seems._

_I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Rate and review please! _

_Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I get it finished._


End file.
